


rickety bones

by akamine_chan



Series: so far from you [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was evil, and he knew it.</p><p>He got up early, went out for coffee, grinning to himself to the point where some of the people around him were moving away nervously.  He wasn't <i>totally</i> evil, though, not like Darth Vader levels of evil, so he brought Mikey some coffee back, doctored just the way he liked it.  And he kept himself busy with his sketchbook until about ten minutes before they were due in the lobby for bus call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rickety bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



> Written for my [birthday prompt-a-thon]() for JD, who asked for a timestamp after _So Far From You_ , because she wanted to know what happened when Mikey woke up...*g*
> 
> Beta by Andeincascade
> 
> Title from _Mastas of Ravenkroft_ by My Chemical Romance

Gerard was evil, and he knew it.

He got up early, went out for coffee, grinning to himself to the point where some of the people around him were moving away nervously. He wasn't _totally_ evil, though, not like Darth Vader levels of evil, so he brought Mikey some coffee back, doctored just the way he liked it. And he kept himself busy with his sketchbook until about ten minutes before they were due in the lobby for bus call.

"Mikey, get up," he said, poking Mikey in the ribs, smiling a little as he flinched away. "Get up."

Mikey dragged the blanket up over his head and groaned. "Fuck off and die, Gee." 

Gerard opened the heavy curtains, letting the bright sunlight spill into the room before tugging at the covers. "C'mon. Bus call in ten."

"Fuck you, Christ, my head hurts." Gerard finally managed to yank the paisley comforter off of Mikey's head. "Fuck," Mikey screeched, scrabbling to hide from the light like a vampire. The irony didn't escape Gerard.

"Bus call," he said again. "Coffee and aspirin on the table. I'm heading down." He grabbed his bag and _went_ , biting back a grin. Mikey was so going to fucking kill him.

* * *

Gerard made sure to be on the van long before Mikey, half-hidden behind the bulk of Ray and Bob. He was having a hard time keeping the grin off his face, and Ray kept shooting him concerned looks.

"Gerard, is everything—" Ray didn't finish his sentence before Mikey slammed into the van.

"Gee, you are so fucking dead!" Mikey shouted. "So fucking dead!" 

Everyone looked at Mikey, stunned. Gee tried to choke back his giggles, but the sight of Mikey, eyeliner smudged and smeared all over his face, just broke him. It was obvious that he'd tried to clean his face, but had run out of time, just as Gerard had planned. He looked like he'd been attacked by a rabid clown with a grudge. A very _big_ grudge. 

He lunged for Gerard, hands outstretched, but both Ray and Bob intercepted him, kept him from actually killing his older brother. "Don't want to have to bail you outta jail," Bob rumbled.

Frank looked back at Gerard, throwing him a grin before wiping all the expression off his face and moving to help Mikey settle down, talking softly to him. Gerard slapped his hand across his mouth and fell across his bench seat, laughing so hard it hurt.

* * *

Gerard had a lifetime of experience of being an older brother, so he managed to dodge a good number of Mikey's attempts to get him back. 

Eventually, though, Gerard let his guard down and Mikey managed to set up an elaborate hoax that had the band on stage at what appeared to be an awards ceremony, playing a song that Gerard didn't know, had never heard before. 

The rest of the guys were playing and Gerard looked confused and missed the cue, and they started over and Gerard _still_ looked confused and Ray hissed, "What the fuck, Gee?" and Mikey looked disappointed. Gerard started to hyperventilate, wondering if all the drugs he'd done had broken him when Frank fell over because he was laughing so hard. . .Gerard could have killed them all, but in the end, had to admit it was an awesome prank.

From the time Mikey and Frank pretended that they'd accidentally erased Gerard's VHS tapes of the original trilogy ( _Not the fucking special edition. Han shot first!_ ), to the time Ray convinced the bus driver to leave _everyone_ behind, to Bob and Mikey hiding all of Frank's clean socks, the pranks and jokes continued, but none of them really minded. They were family, and that's what families did.

-fin-


End file.
